The Advanture of Dimention
by Famelshuimizu chan
Summary: Tanpa kita sadari sebenarnya di dunia ini terdapat berbagai dimensi kehidupan yang saling terhubung antara satu dengan yang lain. dan pertemuan tiap manusia yang ada dari berbagai dimensi itu bisa juga diakibatkan oleh takdir. (maaf gak bisa bikin summary T.T)
1. Chapter 1

ADVANTURE TO ANOTHER DIMENSION

disclaimer: Monsta Studio

warning : OOC,OC, Gaje, Typo (maybe), Magic , judul gak sesuai dll.

summary:

Kita sebagai manusia menjalani kehidupan di dunia ini tanpa mengetahui keberadaan dimensi dunia lain yang seenarnya sangat dekat dengan dimensi dunia kita.

Sebenarnya di dunia yang luas ini terdapat beberapa dimensi dunia lain yang terhubung dengan dunia tempat tinggal kita.

-Negeri Crown-

Siang itu cuaca sangat cerah, matahari bersinar terik di angkasa. Seorang pemuda berusia 15 tahun bersurai hitam yang tertutup sebuah topi berwarna hitam bermotifkan warna kuning berjalan memasuki pintu gerbang kota. Disamping pemuda itu berjalan seorang pria yang lebih dewasa membawa sebuah tas ransel besar berisi perlengkapan penggalian.

"haaahhhh." untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda beriris gold itu menghela nafas.

"Ada apa Gempa? Dari tadi kau menghela nafas terus?" Tanya pria yang lebih tua kepada pemuda disampingnya yang bernama Gempa tersebut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, paman Ryo. Hanya saja... " perkataan Gempa menggantung dan sukses membuat pria yang dipanggil Ryo itu heran.

"Hanya saja?" Tanya Ryo masih tetap berjalan disamping Gampa.

"Hanya saja aku merasa rindu dengan ayah." Kata Gempa. Tatapannya menjadi sedikit sendu mengingat ayahnya yang sudah meninggal satu tahun yang lalu. Sedangkan ibunya berada diluar kota karena melakukan sebuah penelitian.

"Hei, hei kenapa kau jadi sedih begitu bukankah saat ini kau sedang melanjutkan cita-cita ayahmu untuk berkeliling negeri mencari artefak?" kata Ryo kini menatap Gempa sambil berjalan mundur. " Lagipula bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengan pujaan hatimu, Putri Yaya ?" Goda Ryo.

"Paman Ryo ini bicara apa sih, aku dan Tuan Putri hanya teman." Gempa mencoba menyangkal. Namun, wajahnya kini merah padam. Bukan karena efek teriknya matahari, namun karna sesuatu yang lain. Gempa menyadari ada suatu perasaan dalam hatinya yang lebih dari sekedar teman terhadap putri Negeri Crown tersebut tapi sejujurnya, ia juga masih bingung dengan perasaannya itu.

"hahahahaha coba lihat wajahmu, merah seperti kepiting rebus. Kau ini benar-benar mirip dengan ayahmu. Tidak mau mengakui perasaannya sendiri terhadap wanita." Ucap Ryo teringat akan tingkah laku adiknya yang saat itu menyukai seorang wanita yang kini menjadi ibu dari keponakannya tersebut.

"Arghhh, Paman !" kata Gempa sambil mengejar pamannya itu yang sudah lari terlebih dahulu.

~~~OoO~~~

Hari sudah sore saat Gempa akhirnya sampai di rumah peninggalan ayahnya. Dia tinggal sendiri di rumah tersebut, sedangkan pamannya tinggal disisi lain kota itu. Kenpa Gempa tidak tinggal dengan pamannya? Karena ia beralasan ingin menjaga rumah yang menyimpan memori indah keluarga kecilnya itu saat dimana ibunya pergi.

"Aku pulang" kata Gempa saat membuka pintu. Ia tahu bahwa tak akan ada yang yang menjawab salamnya itu. Namun saat memasuki rumah, ia merasa heran karena menemukan lampu dapurnya menyala. 'Jangan-jangan penyusup' batinnya. Ia kemudian mengambil sapu yang berada di dekat pintu masuk sebagai senjatanya. Perlahan ia mendekati dapur, dan menemukan sosok gadis berhijab merah muda seumuran dengannya.

"Haaahhh, Putri Yaya apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" Tanya Gempa sambil menghembuskan nafas lega dan menurunkan sapu yang sedari tadi ia genggam sangat erat.

"Oh, Gempa kau sudah pulang rupanya." Kata gadis yang merupakn Putri kerajaan Crown sekaligus teman sejak kecil Gempa, Putri Yaya.

"Putri apa yang Anda lakukan di dapur saya?"Tanya Gempa dengan sopan. Walau ia dan Putri Yaya adalah teman sejak mereka kecil, namun Gempa tetap menyadari perpedaan status mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin menyambutmu, dan jangan bicara formal seperti itu denganku kita kan teman." Jawab Sang Putri santai.

"Tapi Tuan Putri-"

"Sudah lah Gempa, bukankah sudah ribuan kali panggil aku Yaya, oke!"

"eh… eum…Tu- emm Ya…ya" Jawab Gempa sedikit ragu.

"Nah begitu, oh iya nanti malam datang ke taman kota ya disana akan diadakan pensucian Emerald Stone, nanti aku sendiri lho yang akan melakukannya." Kata Putri Yaya bangga. Di negeri Crown setiap tiga tahun sekali akan diadakan sebuah perayaan pensucian Emerald Stone yang merupakan batu penjaga keseimbangan di Negara tersebut. Pensucian itu selalu dilakukan oleh keturunan terpilih dalam silsilah kerjaan Crown. Dan saat ini Putri Yaya-lah yang terpilih sebagai pemilik kekuatan suci leluhur kerajaan Crown.

"Ba-baiklah Yaya."

"Nah begitu dong, ini aku bawakan biscuit, susu dan roti gandum dengan daging asap. Aku sendiri lho yang membuatnya." Kata Putri Yaya sambil menyodorkan kotak berisi makanan yang ia persiapkan untuk Gempa.

"Te-terima kasih."

~~~SKIP TIME~~~~

Perayaan pensucian Emerald Stone akan dimulai. Gempa yang sedari tadi berada di salah satu sudut taman yang dekat dengan lingkaran suci itu terus merasa gelisah. Ada sesuatu firasat buruk menyelinap dihatinya. "Gempa…. Gempa…" panggil seseorang yang sangat ia kenal, Putri Yaya.

"Tu- Yaya,"

"Gempa doakan aku ya. Sejujurnya aku merasa sangat gugup. Aku tidak yakin apakah aku sanggup melakukannya." Aku Putri Yaya.

"Tenang saja, semua pasti kan berjalan lancar, aku tahu kemampuanmu yang sebenarnya sudah melebihi Yang Mulia Ratu. Jadi aku yakin kamu pasti bisa melakukannya." Kata Gempa tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan temannya itu. Namun, hati kecilnya berkata lain, hatinya seolah menyuruh Gempa melarang Putri untuk melakukan upacara tersebut.

"Heem, baiklah aku akan berusaha. Kau janji ya untuk selalu di dekatku dan selalu menjagaku."

"tentu saja." Jawab Gempa singkat.

Lalu sang putri berjalan menuju tengah lingkaran dan memulai upacara pensucian tersebut. Upacara itu dilakukan di tengah taman kota yang merupakan titik pusat negeri Crown. Ditaman itu terdapat sebuah lingkaran sihir yang cukup besar berumur ratusan tahun yang sudah digunakan oleh para leluhur kerajaan Crown untuk melakukan ritual pensucian Emerald Stone. Dan kini di tengah lingkaran sihir tersebut telah berdiri Putri Yaya. Sang Putri memulai ritual tersebut dengan lancer. Namun, saat upacara itu tengah berlangsung tiba-tiba langit menjadi gelap dan sesosok laki-laki bersurai hitam legam yang mengenakan jubah berwarna hijau lumut muncul mengacaukan upacara tersebut.

"Buahahahahaha, wahai Raja Crown yang agung, kali ini aku akan merebut sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi milikku." Kata pria tersebuat.

"KAU… ADU DU SIALAN TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MENGHANCURKAN KEDAMAIAN DUNIA INI." Kata Raja Crown.

Seketika itu juga Putri Yaya yang berada di tengah lingkaran sihir sebagai pusat energy Emerald Stone, pandangannya menjadi kosong. Tubuhnya melayang ke tengah udara. Sontak kejadian tersebut mengejutkan semua orang yang berada di taman itu. Saat menyadari adanya bahaya semua orang mulai berlarian menyelamatkan diri mereka masing-masing, minus Gempa.

"Pu-Putri Yaya!" Gempa yang menyadari hal tersebut berlari menuju sang putri mencoba menggapainya. Namun sia-sia tubuh sang putri sudah berada jauh dari jangkauan tangannya.

"Akhirnya-AKHIRNYA aku dapatkan sang inti kekuatan. Hahahahahaha." Tawa Adudu menggema diseluruh pelosok taman.

"Gawat.." Kata Raja Crown.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Putri Yaya bersinar sangat terang. Setelah sinar itu meredup, ada sebuah permata berwarna putih yang melayang keluar dari tubuh sang putri. Lalu tubuh Putri Yaya terhempas ketanah dan dengan cepat ditangkap oleh Gempa.

"Buahahahaha dengan ini semua dunia akan bertekuk lutut dibawah kekuasaanku." Kata Adudu sembari mengangkat permata itu. Tanpa Adudu sadari sebuah panah yang dilepaskan oleh Raja Crown melesat mengenai permata tersebut menyebabkan benda itu hancur benjadi beberapa kepingan dan tiap-tiap keping menghilang dalam sekejap mata tersebar keberbagai arah.

"SIAL! AWAS KAU CROWN AKAN KUKUMPULKAN PERMATA ITU DAN AKAN KU HANCURKAN DUNIA INI!" kata Adudu yang kemudian hilang.

Sementara itu Gempa yang sedari tadi memeluk Putri Yaya merasa khawatir karena temannya itu tak sadarkan diri. "Putri… Putri Yaya bangunlah." Dirasakannya tubuh sang putri menjadi semakin dingin dalam pelukannya.

"Gempa," Panggil Raja Crown.

"Yang Mulia, Putri… Tubuh Putri Yaya…." Perkataannya terputus. Ia merasa tidak sanggup untuk meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Ini dekatkan pecahan permata ini pada tubuhnya." Mengikuti perkataan sang raja, Gempa mendekatkan pecahan permta itu pada tubuh Yaya. Tiba-tiba permata itu masuk dalam tubuh Putri Yaya dan tubu sang Putri kembali menghangat, detak jantung juga mulai terasa dibawah tangan Gempa. Dan itu membuat Gempa lega. Walau temannya belum sadar, tetapi setidaknya ia sudah merasakan hawa kehidupan pada diri teman yang ia kasihi itu.

" Gempa, ada satu permohonan yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."

"Apa itu Yang Mulia?" Tanya Gempa heran.

" Maukah kau pergi berkeliling melintasi dimensi dunia ini guna mengumpulkan serpihan permata kehidupan untuk menolong Yaya." Pinta Raja Crown.

"Tentu saja Yang Mulia apapun akan kulakuan demi Putri Yaya." Kata Gempa dengan segenap hati.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengirimu menemui seseorang di dimensi lain untuk memberimu petunjuk mengenai keberadaan serpihan permata kehidupan itu." Kali ini sang ratu yang berbicara. Setelah menyerahkan tubuh Putri Yaya pada Raja Crown, Gempa berdiri menghadap sang ratu. Tak berapa lama tubuh pemuda berirish gold itu dikelilingi cahaya lingkaran sihir. ' Yaya, mohon bertahanlah, aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu.' Dalam hati Gempa telah bertekad, pandangan terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah tatapan khawatir raja dan ratu serta wajah tenang sang putrid yang tengah terlelap. Dan petualangannya mengarungi dunia yang berada diberbagai dimensipun di mulai.

~~~OoO~~~

-Negeri Haru-

Disebuah negeri di dimensi lain, negeri yang sangat indah karena dihiasi bunga-bunga yang selalu bermekaran yang tidak mengenal musim. Dalam sebuah rumah yang sangat luas, seorang pemuda bersurai raven dengan mata yang beririskan violet berbingkai kacamata senada sedang memandang lekat bayangan yang muncul dalam sebuah kolam kecil didepan kamarnya. Pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya menatap gambaran yang mucul dipermukaan air tersebut.

"Rupanya sudah dimulai ya." Kata pemuda itu, Fang. " Haruka." Panggil Fang pada seorang gadis bersurai coklat yang diikat ekor kuda yang merupakan salah satu samurai terbaiknya.

"Ya, Tuan Muda." Jawab Haruka sambil berlutut dibalik pintu ruangan tempat Fang berada.

"Panggil Halilintar kemari." Perintah Fang yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh Haruka.

~~~OoO~~~

Sementara itu disebuah ruangan dirumah itu, pemuda bernama Halilintar sedang tidur. Pemuda beriris rubi itu bergerak-gerak gelisah. Keringat mulai meluncur dari dahinya. Bukan karena suhu yang saat itu memang cukup panas, melainkan karena mimpi buruk atau lebih tepatnya memori kelam yang selama ini berusaha ia lupakan. Memori mengenai kematian kedua orang tuanya.

 **"Halilintar, cepat kau pergi dari sini bersama ibumu." Ucap seorang pria paruh baya pada seorang anak beriris rubi.**

 **"Ta-tapi ayah, aku takut, aku ingin ayah juga ikut." Kata Halilintar kecil menarik-narik lengan ayahnya.**

 **"Hali, dengarkan ayah, kau harus menjaga ibumu, apapun yang terjadi."**

 **Terdengar suara bantingan pintu yang cukup keras mengagetkan ayah dan anak itu. Dari balik pintu itu muncul sosok pria berjubah hijau menyunggingkan seringai yang kemenangan. Sebuah seringai yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.**

 **" Cepat pergi kerempat ibumu Hali." Sang ayah mendorong anaknya menjauh. "Tomoe cepat bawa Hali pergi dari sini."**

 **"Hali ayo ikut ibu, nak." Kali ini sang ibu yang berbicara. Halilintar kecil yang saat itu ketakutan dan bingung hanya mampu mengikuti ibunya. Tak berapa lama terdengar sebuah teriakan yang Halilintar kenal sebagai suara ayahnya.**

 **"Ayah!" sontak Halilintar melepaskan genggaman ibunya. Dan didepan matanya sendiri, hailintar menyaksikan sosok ayahnya yang sudah terbujur kaku. Pada saat bersamaan sosok pria berjubah hijau tersebut sudah berdiri dibelakang Halilintar kecil. Pria tersebut tengah bersiap melepaskan sebuah serangan pada Halilintar, dan pada saat itu ibu Halilintar melompat melindungi anaknya. Sekali lagi Halilintar menyaksikan orang yang sangat ia sayangi terbujur kaku didepan matanya.**

 **"Dasar wanita bodoh. Inilah akibatnya karena sudah menghalangiku." Kata pria bejubah hijau tersebut. " Nah, nak sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi yang melindungimu. Lebih baik kau menyerahkan diri. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu jika kau menurutiku."**

 **Halilintar yang masih syok tidak mendengarkan perkataan pria tersebut. Yang ia rasakan saat ini hanyalah sebuah ketakutan yang teramat sangat dan sebuah perasaan dalam dirinya muncul. Sebuah perasaan atau lebih tepatnya hasrat untuk bertahan hidup membangkitkan sesuatu dalam diri Halilintar. Dan tanpa Halilintar sadari sebuah aliran energy listrik keluar tak terkendali dari dalam tubuhnya, menyambar apapun yang berada didekatnya.**

 **"AAARRRGGGGHHHHHH" sebuah ledakan keras terjadi mengakibatkan rumah tempat Halilintar tinggal hancur berkeping-keping.**

 **"cih sial. Kalau begini aku tidak bisa membawa anak ini." Ucap pria berjubah hijau itu dan kemudian dia menghilang dari tempat tersebut. Sementara itu Halilintar kecil yang tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya mulai merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menyerang tubuhnya. Seakan seluruh tubuhnya akan meledak. Saat kesadarannya mulai menipis, Halilintar melihat sesosok pemuda seumuran dengannya mendekati dirinya dan saat pemuda itu menyentuhnya dan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti, kesadaran Halilintarpun menghilang.**

Halilintar sontak membuka matanya lebar. Keringat dingin telah mengucur deras dari dahinya.

"Tsk. Mimpi itu lagi." Kata Halilintar sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam kecoklatan miliknya. Matanya melirik kearah pintu kamar saat disarakannya hawa kehadiran seseorang. Sebelum orang itu mengetuk pintu, Halilintar telah lebih dahulu mengetahui siapa orang dibalik pintu itu.

"Ada perlu apa Ruka?" kata Halilintar dingin sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Seperti biasa ya, instingmu sangat tajam." Jawab Haruka santai yang hanya dibalas pandangan malas dari Halilintar." Tuan Muda Fang ingin kau segera menemuinya di ruang pribadinya."

"Cih,dasar. Apa lagi maunya sekarang?" kata Halilintar malas namun ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Fang diikuti Haruka. "Entahlah, Tuan Muda hanya memintaku tuk memanggilmu."

~~~oOo~~~

Didalam sebuah ruangan yang berukuran sedikit lebih besar daripada kamar milik Halilintar, Fang tengah duduk menanti Halilintar. Dahinya berkerut, menandakan ia sedang berfikir. Otaknya tengah memikirkan gambaran-gambaran yang ia lihat dalam kolam yang biasa ia gunakan untuk meramal dan untuk berkomunikasi dengan sesorang dari dimensi lain. Saat pikirannya tengah melalangbuana, pintu ruangannya itu terbuka dan muncullah sosok pemuda beriris rubi yang sedari tadi ia tunggu.

"Ah, Halilintar akhirnya kau datang juga. Baru bangun tidur, eh?" Tanya Fang sedikit mencemooh.

"Haaaahhhhh, sudahlah cepat katakana apa maumu." Jawab Halilintar ketus.

"Dasar kau ini menyebalkan seperti biasanya. Aku hanya ingin meminta tolong padamu." Fang kini menatap Halilintar dengan serius.

"Waaahh, tumben sekali Tuan Muda Fang meminta tolong padaku." Kata Halilintar sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman. Terdapat sedikit nada mengejek dalam suaranya.

"Aku serius Hali, jadi tolong dengarkan baik-baik. Aku ingin kau pergi kedimensi lain untuk menemui atau lebih tepatnya membantu seseorang."

"Hah? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena mungkin kau nantinya bisa memperoleh suatu petunjuk mengani orang yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuamu." Kata Fang sambil memperhatikan perubahan mimik muka Halilintar. Ekspresi yang muncul pada wajah Halilintar antara terkejut, gelisah dan diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman kecil dibibirnya.

" Hem, menarik, baiklah aku terima tugas itu." Jawab Halilintar.

"Aku ingin kau melindungi orang yang akan kau temui dari dimensi lain ini apapun yang terjadi, kau mengerti?" kata Fang. Ia sempat khawatir bahwa Halilintar tak akan mau melakukannya. Mengingat Halilintar yang selama ini tidak pernah mau keluar dari rumah kediaman Fang karena kekeraskepalaan Halilintar untuk terus berada disisi pemuda beriris violet tersebut. Saat ditanya orang lain Halilintar hanya akan menjawab bahwa ia ingin melindungi orang yang telah "memungut" dirinya yang sudah kehilangan orang tua dan tempat tinggal. Bahkan Fang juga sudah melatih Halilintar untuk mengendalikan "kekuatan" yang ada dalam dirinya.

" Iya, iya. Dasar cerewet."

" Baiklah aku akan mengirimmu menemui 'orang itu'." Dan Fang pun mulai membacakan sebuah mantra. Seketika itu juga tubuh Halilintar diselimuti sebuah cahaya putih.

"Terima kasih Fang, atas semua perlakuan baikmu padaku selama ini." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan itu dalam sekejap tubuh Halilintar menghilang. Fang sempat tertegun saat mendengar perkataan Halilintar.

" Hali, aku percaya bahwa kau ditakdirkan untuk berpetualang bersama dengan 'orang itu', bertemanlah, bebaslah dan temukan kebahagiaan. Karna jika kau terus berada disini, kau hanya akan selalu terjebak dalam masa lalumu dan kau akan sulit menjalani kehidupan dimasa datang. Aku tidak ingin kau menderita karena siksaan masa lalumu. Aku ingin kau bahagia." Tanpa Fang sadari air mata mengalir dipipi pemuda beriris violet tersebut melepas kepergian Halilintar yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri.

 **Aaahhhhhh akhirnya jadi juga posting fanfic…..**

 **Haaaiiiiiiii saya author baru….. salam kenal….**

 **Awalnya gak tau mau bikin fanfic gimana, tapi karena terinspirasi dari sebuah anime jadi yaaaaa beginilah….**

 **Terima kasih buat author 'Kentut Unyu" atas infonya… juga buat reader yang udah mau baca fanfic gaje ini….. makasih…..**

 **Akhir kata review please… ^.^b**


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: Monsta Studio

warning : OOC,OC, Gaje, Typo (maybe), Magic , judul gak sesuai dll.

-Negeri Zephyr-

Di tengah negeri Zephyr yang saat itu tertutup salju, terdapat sebuah rumah yang cukup besar berdiri kokoh bernuansa biru putih. Rumah itu hanya ditinggali oleh dua orang. Semua warga yang tinggal di sekitar rumah itu tak ada yang berani mendekat karena ada beberapa rumor yang beredar mengenai pemuda yang menempati mension tersebut. Banyak yang bilang bahwa rumah beserta semua penghuninya telah dikutuk dan kini hanya tinggal dua orang dari penghuninya itu yang masih bertahan hidup dari kutukan tersebut. Ada juga yng menyebutkan bahwa rumah itu dihuni oleh sebuah keluarga penyihir. Namun karena suatu kejadian, keluarga penyihir itu terbunuh dan hanya menyisakan dua orang yang bertahan hidup.

~~~OoO~~~

Di dalam sebuah kamar di rumah bernuansa biru putih tersebut seorang pemuda tengah berdiri menatap tubuh yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri seolah tidak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi disekitarnya. Wajah pemuda beriris shapire itu terlihat sangat sedih, ditatapnya wajah kembarannya lekat-lekat. Sebutir air mata meluncur dari salah satu sudut matanya. Buru-buru air mata itu iya usap karena ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam kamar tempat pemuda itu 'mengistirahatkan' tubuh kembarannya.

"Taufan maaf mengganggu waktumu." Kata seorang gadis berparas cantik, berambut pirang dan berkulit putih bersih dari pintu.

"Tak apa, lagi pula aku hanya melihat keadaannya sebentar." Ucap pemuda bernama Taufan itu. Sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum Taufan menatap gadis dihadapannya yang merupakan satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki. Lalu ia berjalan melewati sang gadis meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dibelakangnya sang gadis hanya mampu diam menatap punggung tegap milik Taufan. Matanya menunjukan rasa sedih, lalu ia menyusul pemuda itu .

"Taufan-." Panggil sang gadis memecah keheningan setelah mereka meninggalkan kamar tempat kembaran temannya itu.

"Hm?" jawab Taufan singkat. Ia terus berjalan menuju halaman belakan rumah itu .

"Apa kau… yakin akan melakukan rencanamu ini?" Tanya gadis itu ragu.

"Tentu saja, aku mendapatkan gambaran-gambaran dari mimpiku. Dan mimpi tidak pernah berbohong." Kata Taufan. Ia ingat dengan jelas semua penglihatan yang ia dapat semalam dalam mimpinya mengenai sebuah kejadian yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi kedimensi lain menemui seseorang yang mungkin bisa membantu menyelamatkan adik kembarnya. Ia memang memiliki sebuah kekuatan untuk meramal atau melihat suatu kejadian melalui mimpi. Taufan juga seringkali berkomunikasi dengan adik kembarnya itu melalui mimpi jika ia benar-benar sangat merindukan adiknya itu. Selain itu terkadang ia juga sering melihat kejadian yang akan terjadi disekitarnya, seperti salah satu tetangganya aka nada yang meninggal dan sebagainya. Pernah ia mengatakan pada salah satu tetangganya bahwa rumah tetangganya itu akan terbakar pada malam hari dan anak tetangganya itu akan menjadi korban, namun tak ada satu orangpun yang percaya. Dan saat kejadian itu benar-benar terjadi, justru Taufanlah yang disalahkan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Bahkan ia juga melihat bagaimana keluarganya satu persatu tewas mealuli mimpi. Mimpi selalu member itahukan segalanya pada Taufan. Selain bisa bebaca mimpi ia juga menguasai ilmu sihir. Dan dari semua orang hanya ada satu yang selalu percaya mengenai kemampuan yang dimiliki Taufan. Orang itu adalah Sasya, gadis yang kini berada disampingnya dan merupakan satu-satunya teman Taufan.

"Tapi… bisa sajakan mimpimu ini kali ini salah." Kata Sasya matanya tetap menatap pemuda dihadapannya. Terbersit sebuah ketakutan dalam matanya. Ia takut bahwa Taufan tidak akan kembali lagi kesisinya setelah melakukan perjalannannya itu. "Jika kau pergi, bagaimana dengan adikmu itu?" Sasya tahu bahwa itu adalah topic yang sangat sensitive bagi Taufan. Biasanya saat disingung mengenai adiknya itu, Taufan akan tersenyum sedih. Namun berbeda dengan saat ini, walau masih ada sedikit kesedihan dalam matanya, tapi Taufan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang benar-benar bahagia. Karena mungkin kali ini ia akan bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong adik kembarnya itu. Dan ia merasa pergi kedimensi lain adalah tindakan yang tepat.

"Tak apa, lagipula disini ada dirimu, aku sudah bilang padanya bahwa aku akan menitipkan dia padamu. Dan dia setuju. Jadi aku bisa pergi dengan tenang." Kata Taufan santai. Setelah mereka berada di halaman belakang rumah itu, Taufan segera menggambar sebuah lingkaran sihir menggunakan tongkat bertahtakan berlian berwarna aquamarine dibagian atasnya yang berfungsi sebagai pengendali kekuatan.

"Nah sudah jadi." Ucap Taufan seperti anak kecil. " Sasya aku titipkan adik kesayanganku padamu ya. Oh iya dan juga rumah ini boleh kau tinggali sesukamu." Kata Taufan. Rambut coklatnya yang sedikit panjang sedikit berkibar tertiup angin . Tiba-tiba Taufan mengecup pipi Sasya sebelum sang empunya menyadari tindakan tak terduga temannya itu. Dengan wajah merona, Taufan segera membaca mantra dan dirinya menghilang sambil mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada gadis dihadapannya itu. Sasya hanya bengong saat menyadari bahwa Taufan sudah tidak ada dihadapannya. "Selamat jalan." Kata Sasya setelah tersadar dari lamunannya dan sebuah senyum kecil mengembang diwajahnya yang merona.

~~~OoO~~~

-Negeri Ahora-

Hari itu awan mendung menggelayut diatas Negeri Ahora. Disalah satu sudut kota terdapat sebuah toko yang mampu mewujudkan impian setiap orang yang memasuki toko tersebut. Tetapi hanya orang yang benar-benar memiliki keperluan yang mampu melihat toko tersebut. Selebihnya, orang yang melalui tempat itu hanya melihat sebuah tanah kosong yang sudah tak terurus. Hal itu bisa terjadi karena sang pemilik toko memasang sebuah kekkai (pelindung) disekitar bangunan yang dari luar terlihat cukup tua namun indah.

Seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi langsing, bersurai hitam panjang hingga sepanggul dan matanya beririskan grey kontras dengan warna rambutnya membuat gadis itu terlihat begitu anggun namun misterius disaat yang bersamaan.

"Hem, sepertinya sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai ke tempat ini. Kuro tolong persiapkan segalanya untuk 'menyambut' kedatangan tamu special kita." Kata gadis berusia sekitar 22 tahun itu kepada asisten pribadinya.

"Baik nona Ying." Kuro, sang asisten langsung melaksanakan perintah majikannya.

~~~SKIP TIME~~~

Setelah semua persiapan yang dilakukan, Ying berdiri di halaman depan toko tersebut dengan menggunakan sebuah kimono special yang selalu ia gunakan saat ' bertugas'. Dihadapannya kini terpampang sebuah lingkaran sihir yang cukup besar. Beberapa saat kemudian dari lingkaran sihir tersebut muncul sesosok pemuda bersurai hitam, beriris gold mengenakan pakaian hitam bercorak kuning yang senada dengan topinya. Tak berapa lama muncul dua pemuda dalam waktu yang hamper bersamaan. Yang satu bersurai hitam kecoklatan dengan iris berwarna rubi, menggunakan yukata berwarna merah dan hitam dipinggangnya tersampir dua bilah pedang dengan warna sarung merah delima dan emas sedangkan yang satunya lagi mengenakan jubah berwarna putih sedangkan dibalik jubah tersebut tampak pakaian bercorak garis biru-kuning dan membawa sebuah tongkat yang bertahtakan berlian berwarna aquamarine dibagian atasnya, tudung jubahnya menutupi rambut coklat seleher miliknya. Mata blue shaper dan senyuman diwajahnya menunjukkan sebuah kebahagiaan dan keramahan.

"Selamat datang di toko yang bisa mewujudkan semua keinginan. Aku –" sebelum Ying selesai bicara, kata-katanya dipotong oleh Taufan.

" Aku tahu siapa dirimu. Kau Ying sang penyihir waktu kan? Aku benar-benar mengagumimu." Kata Taufan bersemangat tak lupa senyuman selalu mengembang di wajahnya.

" Ya benar sekali, Taufan." Kata Ying dengan santai yang dibalas dengan keterkejutan Taufan.

" Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu tentang mu, tentang kalian semua." Kata Ying sedikit menyunggingkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. " Tugasku disini adalah membantu kalian untuk menemukan apa yang kalian cari. Dan sebagai gantinya aku akan mengambil bayaran yang sesuai untuk keinginan kalian, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih." Kata Ying serius. "Pertama, Taufan untuk bayaranmu aku akan meminta tongkat milikmu." Katanya lagi sambil menunjuk benda yang dimaksud.

"ehm, baiklah. Tapi tunggu sebentar ya." Awalnya Taufan agak ragu, namun akhirnya ia setuju dan mengubah tongkatnya tersebut menjadi sebuah kalung bertendant sebuah permata aquamarine yang sangat indah dan memberikannya pada Ying.

"Lalu,Halilintar," Kini Ying beralih menatap pemuda beriris rubi yang sedari tadi hanya diam memandang Ying dengan waspada. " darimu aku akan meminta bayaran berupa pedang 'Muramasa' milikmu." Kata Ying sambil menujuk salah satu pedang milik Halilintar yang berwarna merah.

Halilintar sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan Ying itu. Ia lalu memberikan pedang itu pada Ying. "Kuro, bawa semua bayaran ini dan ambilkan Shiroi Cho dan Kuro Cho di gudang." Perintah Ying kepada asistennya itu. Sang asisten langsung mengambil benda yang ada di tangan Ying dan membawanya kedalam.

"Eh… anu…. Aku bagaimana?" Tanya Gempa spontan mengetahui dirinya belum memberikan apapun pada Ying sebagai bayaran atas keinginannya.

"Kau, Gempa bayaranmu sudah ku terima." Jawab Ying sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Eh…?" Gempa hanya mampu termenung. Ia merasa bingung dengan perkataan wanita didepannya.

Tak lama kemudian Kuro datang membawa dua benda berwarna putih dan hitam. Benda itu berebentuk bulat, memiliki tangan dan kaki dan telinga panjang seperti telinga kelinci. benda itu juga memiliki mata dan mulut dan didahinya ada sesuatu seperti batu berwarna merah "Ini nona." Katanya sambil menyerahkan benda itu pada Ying.

" Aku akan memberikan Shiroi Cho pada kalian. Kalian bisa menggunakannya untuk berkomunikasi denganku jika kalian memerlukan bantuan dan juga Cho bisa membantu kalian untuk berpindah dimensi, walau Taufan bisa melakukannya tapi dia hanya bisa berpindah untuk dirinya sendiri karena tongkat miliknya kini ada padaku. O ya satu hal lagi, dia juga bisa mendeteksi dan membimbing kalian menemukan pecahan permata kehidupan "

Gempa dan Halilintar menatap Taufan. Yang ditatap hanya membalas sambil menyengir. Ying kemudian memberikan Shiroi Cho pada Gempa. Dan benda tersebut menggeliat sambil membuka matanya seolah baru bangun tidur.

"Huuuaaaammmm, Hai, namaku Shiroi Cho panggil saja Mono atau Cho, salam kenal." Ucap Shiroi Cho riang.

"Hai. Salam kenal juga, aku Gempa." Jawab Gempa ramah.

"Shiroi Cho kau ikutlah bersama mereka. Sekarang bawa mereka ke dimensi tempat pecahan permata kehidupan berada." Ucap Ying.

"Baik." Lalu tubuh Shiroi Cho bersinar.

"Nah kalian semua, selamat jalan." Kata Ying sebelum ketiga pemuda di hadapannya pergi menuju dimensi lain.

~~~oOo~~~

Hai Saya kembali...

Makasih ya buat semua yang udah baca dan review. saya terima semua kritik dan saran koQ jadi jangan takut-takut ya nulis reviewnya...

oh iya maaf gak bisa balas reviewnya satu-satu... yang jelas semua element saya usahakan untuk muncul tapi di chapter yang beda-beda...

sekali lagi makasih untuk yang bersedia baca cerita gaje ini... ^.^

doakan aja stock imajinasinya masih banyak biar cerinya gak discontinue... ^.^b

Pokoknya tetep Review please... ^.^b


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Monsta Studio. Saya cuma pinjem Characternya... tapi berharap Halilintar ma Air jadi punya saya #dilempar PC

Pagi itu terasa dingin di Negeri Magija karena matahari masih enggan tuk muncul. Semua warga masih tidur kecuali Gempa. Ia sudah bangun dari tadi. Gempa menatap pemandangan indah kota dari jendela kamar yang ia dan teman seperjalanannya tidur sementara mereka melakukan pencarian di negeri itu.

 **~Flash Back On~**

Setelah mereka berpindah dimensi, mereka muncul disebuah taman kecil yang rupanya itu halaman rumah salah satu penduduk. Tanpa mereka tau ada seorang anak kecil yang memperhatikan mereka dengan mulut menganga.

"Ka-kalian siapa?" Tanya anak berumur sekitar 10 tahun berbadan gempal.

"Eh, eh ada yang liat kita rupanya. Halo namaku Taufan salam kenal. Namamu siapa?" Sapa Taufan sok ramah.

"I…ibu….." bukannya menjawab, anak itu malah lari memanggil ibunya.

"Cih. Dasar sok akrab." Kata Halilintar melirik tajam ke Taufan. Yang dilirik hanya tertawa kecil.

Tak berapa lama muncul seorang wanita dari dalam rumah bersama anak kecil tadi. Melihat wajah kebingungan dan ketakutan wanita itu, Gempa berkata sambil tersenyum ramah. "Maaf, tiba-tiba membuat kekacauan. Saya Gempa, yang pakai baju merah hitam itu Halilinta dan yang tersenyum itu Taufan dan ini Shiroi Cho. Kami kemari dari tempat yang jauh dan kami tidak ada maksud jahat." Kata Gempa memperkenalkan diri dan teman-temannya.

Wanita itu sudah tak terlalu takut tapi masih terlihat bingung. "Gopal tolong panggil kakekmu. Mungkin dia tau sesuatu." Ucap wanita itu pada anaknya. "Kalian sebaiknya masuk dulu daripada kalian diluar."

"Maaf mengganggu, permisi." Kata Gempa memasuki rumah itu mengikuti sang empunya rumah yang disusul oleh teman-teman barunya.

Rumah itu tak terlalu besar tapi cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali. "Ibu, kakek sudah ku panggil. Katanya kakek ingin ketemu mereka. Kakek sekarang diruang tengah." Kata anak bernama Gopal itu. Matanya langsung tertarik dengan benda yang bertengger di bahu Gempa. "woow benda apa itu?" tanyanya kagum.

"halo, namaku Shiroi Cho." Ucap Shiroi Cho.

" Dia- dia bisa bicara!" kata Gopal tambah kagum. Melihat kelakuan anak itu membuat Gempa dan Taufan terkekeh geli.

~~~oOo~~~

Di ruang tengah duduk seorang pria paruh baya yang terlihat ramah an berwibawa. "Oh, selamat datang dirumah ini para petualang cilik. Aku tau kalian bukan dari negeri ini. Pasti kalian lelah setelah perjalanan jauh. Silahkan duduk." Gempa dan yang lainnya langsung duduk. "Sebelumnya selamat datang di Negeri Magija, negeri yang terkenal dengan sihirnya." Kata kakek itu.

"Sihir?" Tanya Taufan tertarik.

"Iya, betul di negeri ini semua orang bisa menggunakan sihir. Dan untuk sementara waktu kalian bisa tinggal di sini." Kata si kakek.

"Tapi… kenapa kakek mau menerima orang asing seperti kami?" Tanya Halilintar yang dari tadi Cuma diam mendengarkan.

" Itulah yang disebut intuisi nak. Aku tau kalian bukanlah orang jahat. Lagipula tak mungkin kan kalian berjalan-jalan dikota dengan baju kalian yang seperti itu?" kata si kakek sambil menunjuk baju Gempa, Taufan dan juga Halilintar. Kalau dipikir benar juga. Penampilan mereka yang beda dari penduduk negeri itu pasti akan langsung menarik perhatian." Kalau masih ada yang mau kalian tanyakan, aku akan menjawabnya besok. Sekarang, Gopal antarkan mereka ke kamar tamu."

"baik, kek." Kata Gopal patuh. " Mari ikut aku."

 **~Flash Back Off~**

"Ung, Gempa sudah bangun." Kata Shiroi Cho yang baru bangun dan mendekati Gempa.

"Oh, maaf Shiroi Cho sudah mengganggu tidurmu." Kata Gempa membelai kepala Shiroi Cho.

"Panggil aku Cho aja biar gak terlalu panjang."

"Baik lah." Gempa tersenyum lalu menghela nafas.

"Kau memikirkan apa Gempa?" Tanya Cho mentap Gempa yang terlihat muram.

"Aku sedang memikirkan Yaya. Apa aku bisa menolongnya?" ucap Gempa sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di tepi jendela.

"Aku yakin kamu bisa kok." Kata Cho mencoba menghibur Gempa.

"Makasih."

"Hng~ hoaammm… Eng Gempa-kun sudah bangun ya. Wah Cho-chan juga sudah bangun rupanya. Selamat pagi." Kata Taufan. Dari wajahnya kelihatan kalau dia masih mengantuk.

"Selamat pagi Taufan." Kata Gempa dan Cho bersamaan.

"Lho Hali-kun masih tidur rupanya." Lalu seulas senyum jahil terukir diwajah taufan. Dia mendekati Halilintar pelan-pelan memposisikan dirinya disamping Halilintar.

"Taufan kau mau apa?" dari wajahnya jelas Gempa terlihat bingung apa yang akan dilakukan Taufan.

Taufan menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu berteriak dengan keras tepat ditelinga Halilintar.

"HALI-KUN BANGUN SUDAH SIANG!"

Sontak Halilintar langsung membuka matanya lebar dan reflek memukul Taufan tepat di pipinya.

"Duak"

"KAU! SIALAN KAU INGIN BIKIN AKU TULI HAH!" teriak Halilintar. Lalu Taufan segera sembunyi dibelakang Gempa.

"hehehe habisnya Hali-kun belum bangun sih." Kata Taufan santai sambil cengengesan tak terlihat bersalah sama sekali.

"sudah-sudah kalian berdua. Jangan berisik inikan rumah orang. Nanti mengganggu." Ucap Gempa berusaha menenangkan Halilintar yang terlihat akan mencabut pedangnya. Dan hanya dibalas decihan oleh Halilintar. Cho hanya tertawa melihat 'tontonan' dipagi hari itu.

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba dibuka lalu muncul Gopal. "Hei apa yang kakak-kakak lakukin sih pagi-pagi buta sudah berisik."

"e-eh maaf sudah ribut." Ucap Gempa.

"mending kakak sekalian mandi deh, sudah ditunggu kakek sama ibu tuh buat sarapan. terus ini ada beberapa baju, kata kakek, kakak semua boleh pakai baju ini. lagipula baju kakak semua terlalu mencolok (dibaca aneh)." Kata Gopal sambil memberikan 3 stel baju.

"terima kasih."jawab Gempa singkat.

" oh iya, kita belum kenalan ya. namaku Gopal, salam kenal." Lalu anak itu segera keluar kamar tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Gempa, Halilintar maupun Taufan. ~~~oOo~~~

"bagaimana tidur kalian?" Tanya ibu Gopal keluar dari dapur sambil membawa memerapa piring berisi sarapan yang dibantu oleh Gopal.

"sangat nyenyak. Terima kasih." Jawab Taufan riang.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu mari sarapan dulu." Dan mereka semua sarapan bersama.

"Nah sekarang setelah kalian beristirahat, Gopal ajak mereka jalan-jalan keliling kota. Ajak juga mereka melihat pertandingan di alun-alun tengah." Setelah selesai sarapan, Kakek Gopal menyuruh cucunya dan dibalas dengan anggukan. Gopal paling senang kalau disuruh berkeliling kota apalagi saat itu juga sedang ada turnamen sihir yang selalu diadakan saat ulang tahun Negeri Magija.

Ketiga pemuda itu mengikuti Gopal. Sepanjang jalan Gopal menjelaskan banyak hal yang mereka lalui.

"Oh iya Gopal berarti kamu juga bisa menggunakan sihir?" tanya Taufan.

"tentu, tapi saat ini shirku masih tingkat dasar, aku baru bisa mengubah benda jadi sesuatu sesuai keinginanku." Kata Gopal agak malu tapi sedikit bangga akan kemampuannya.

"wahh hebat dong." Kata Gempa. Baginya hal itu sudah terlihat hebat karena pada dasarnya dia tidak bisa sihir. " eh ngomong-ngomong soal sihir, Taufan juga bisa pakai sihir kan?" kata Gempa teringat penjelasan Ying saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"tentu tapi sekarang tidak terlalu kuat karena tongkatku tidak ada. Setidaknya aku masih bisa pakai sihir angin." Kata Taufan sambil menggerakan sedikit tangannya dan tiba-tiba sebuah pusaran angin muncul. " tapi yang bisa sihir gak Cuma aku lho, Hali-kun juga bisa." Katanya sambil melirik ke Halilintar. Semua pandangan langsung tertuju pada si empunya nama.

"Apa?" kata Halilintar ketus.

"Kau bisa sihir juga Hali?" tanya Gempa.

"Hm." Jawab Halilintar singkat, pemuda yang satu ini memang sedikit sekali bicara.

"Sihir apa?" Kali ini Gopal yang tanya sedikit tertarik dengan hal itu.

"bukan urusan kalian."

"ayolah Hali-kun tunjukan sedikit saja." Rayu Taufan yang didukung dengan anggukan yang lainnya.

Halilintar menghela nafas. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya dan dari tangannya muncul sebuah kilatan listrik berwarna merah.

"Woow listrik rupanya." Ucap Gopal, Taufan dan Cho bersamaan

"bagaimana kalau kak Halilintar dan Kak Taufan ikut turnamen? Hadiahnya lumayan lho. Untuk tahun ini katanya sebuah permata yang sangat indah." Ucap Gopal saat mereka hampir sampai di alun-alun tengah negeri itu. Mendengar kata permata, Gempa jadi teringat dengan permata kehidupan yang dicarinya. "hadiahnya juga dipajang, kalian mau lihat?"tawar Gopal. "Tentu." Kata Gempa antusias berharap permata yang dimaksud adalah permata yang sama dengan yang ia cari.

~~~oOo~~~

Saat sudah berada di alun-alun mereka mendekati sebuah altar yang disana terdapat sebuah kotak kaca dan didalamnya terdapat sebuah permata berbentuk seperempat lingkaran.

Gempa melirik k echo " Bagaimana Cho apa ini permata kehidupan?"

"tak salah lagi." Kata Cho mantap.

"jadi ini permata yang kau cari?" tanya Halilintar.

"iya."

"Kalau begitu kita harus memenangkan turnamen ini." Kali ini Taufan yang bicara.

"tapi aku tak bisa menggunakan sihir." Kata Gempa terlihat agak murung.

"tak masalah kana da aku dan Hali-kun." Kata Taufan sambil menepuk bahu Gempa.

"jadi Kak Taufan dan Kak Halilintar mau ikut turnamen nih?" tanya Gopal.

"Iya, kau bisa bantu kami mendaftarkan diri?" tanya Taufan.

"tentu dengan senang hati. Oh iya pertandingan dalam turnamen ini harus dilakukan dalam bentuk tim, satu tim terdiri dari 2 orang. Kak taufan dan kak Halilintar bisa jadi satu tim." Kata Gopal menjelaskan.

"tidak masalah." Ucap Taufan cepat. Mendengar hal itu Gopal langsung berlari menuju tempat pendaftaran dan mendaftarka Taufan dan Halilintar.

" Tidak masalah?" kata Halilintar ketus sambil menatap tajam Taufan.

"Ya, tak pa kan. Lagipula ini semua untuk membantu Gempa."

"…" Halilintar hanya bisa diam tanda kalau ia akhirnya setuju.

"terima kasih ya kalian berdua." Ucap Gempa tersenyum.

Dengan begitu Halilintar dan Taufan telah resmi menjadi peserta turnamen itu.

~~~oOo~~~

 **maaf baru bisa update sekarang... #soksibuk**

 **halilinat : bilang aja kehabisan ide**

 **author : *hiks* kau benar #pundung dipojokan tapi akhirnya kan bisa update juga...yaaahhhh walau masih singkat baget chapternya... aku tahu koq kalau kurang panjang... ini juga udah diusahain biar bahasanya gak terlalu formal.**

 **oh iya makasih buat yang udah mau baca dan review ff gaje ini. maaf gak bisa jawab semua review maaf juga kalau masih banyak typo... makasih untuk dukungannya**

 **dan buat Chikita466 makasih dah ngingetin bagian yang aneh...#barusadar... sekali lagi makasih ya...**

 **akhir kata review please...**


End file.
